


Such A Sturdy Piece Of Furniture

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Caught, Complete, Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gratuitous Smut, Humorous Ending, Interrupting Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Needy Castiel (Supernatural), One Shot, Pointless, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sex on the Men of Letters Bunker Map Table (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean and Cas have been sneaking around, having sex without anybody else knowing they were together. Now, with Sam leaving to go get groceries, they see the chance to have loud and messy sex somewhere completely new and normally completely off-limits: the Men of Letters' map table. Loud and messy and easy for Sam to walk in on. Oops...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179
Collections: Dean/Cas Tropefest 2021 Mid-Winter 5k





	Such A Sturdy Piece Of Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post in the Destiel Forever Facebook group, and [the beautiful work of art by The Sketching Fox](https://img3.pillowfort.social/posts/2c7df48a8916_map_table_.jpg) that the post was about. I am so happy to realize just how much sexy times could be had on that table, and would really enjoy including it in the future. I especially love the fact that there's an existing tag just for said map table sexy times. ^_^

“But Dean, what if Sam,” Castiel said quietly, worried that they might get caught, even though they hadn’t in the last eight places they’d already defiled in the bunker.

Dean chuckled, pulling the angel closer. “The moose is out getting groceries, we have at least an hour, cuz he has to look all over that freaking health food section.”

“But still, we’ll be right by the door,” Castiel whined ever so lightly. At least in the Impala, somebody would’ve had to come all the way over to be able to see anything other than Castiel’s feet.

“Trust me, Cas,” Dean said before giving his angel a quick peck on the cheek, far more innocent than what was currently running through his brain.

Castiel sighed. Dean was right, the odds were heavily in favor of them being left alone, but still. “I don’t know,” he said hesitantly, still glancing up at the doorway of the bunker.

“Trust me,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear. He nipped at the earlobe, which always made the angel’s dick come to attention, and now was no exception.

Castiel let out a moan, wondering if it was such a good thing, Dean knowing every single one of his erogenous weak spots. But then Dean pulled his head over roughly and started to kiss him in that way, devouring his soul if he had one, and any thought, Sam concerned or otherwise, flew right from his brain and out his pants. Which were now being unbuttoned with a hand that was very used to the motion by now.

“I’m gonna fuck you senseless on that table, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Dean growled into Castiel’s ear, yanking his pants and boxers off in one smooth, practiced motion. It was a borderline animalistic, his movements, his actions, the growl, almost as if he was marking his territory or staking a claim.

Dean had been like this ever since they ‘secretly’ got together a few months ago. Castiel could only guess the reasoning behind it, because Dean would neer discuss it afterwards. Not that the angel was complaining, of course. Rough sex, the kind they were about to have all over this table, was actually far more amazing than it had any right to be, and they both gave and took with equal abandon. It did tend to break the more fragile furniture, though, which was why they were getting quickly undressed next to the map table.

Clothes were tossed aside, scattered about on the floor, forgotten for now, in their haze of passion. Not usually a phrase Dean would be using, but it fit too perfectly right now, because he couldn’t see anything but Cas, his tightly packed muscles already starting to drip sweat, his breathing so heavy and sexy that the hunter could feel the lust for this angelic creature, about to commit the most enjoyable sin with him, all the way down to his toes. He couldn’t help himself as he bit down on Castiel’s neck, not enough to hurt, but was definitely going to leave a hickey. He loved marking his angel so very much, so he was having just as much fun as the quivering mass beneath him.

“Oh god, Dean,” Castiel rumbled out in his rough gravelly voice. It had taken a while to get him to not think of his Dad whenever he said that phrase, but now he was a pro at it. “God, Dean, more,” he pleaded, and Dean was always willing to do just that.

Dean’s mouth moved from Cas’ neck, starting to roam its way downward of its own accord. There were a few licks and nips on the angel’s nipples, then there was a tongue trailing its way down the muscles of his abdomen, quickly meeting up with that dark happy trail that was the last stop before the true happy spot. Dean’s tongue flicked out like a snake, tasting the bead of precome forming at the head of Cas’ penis. He could actually feel the angel’s legs wobble with pleasure as he then swallowed the whole thing.

“Dean, please,” Castiel whimpered, not sure if he wanted the man to stop, or to continue. Thankfully, Dean made the decision as he pulled away, lifting Castiel’s legs enough for him to get onto the table itself.

Dean licked the head of Cas’ penis one last time, before grabbing the industrial bottle of lube that he’d brought out with them, that was already mostly empty from use. Lots and lots and lots of use. His fingers properly slick now, Dean started to tease the mess of quivering angel goo that was his boyfriend or fuckbuddy or whatever it’d be called, they hadn’t decided what they were yet, and now was really not the time to be discussing semantics. Especially with Cas barely being able to make actual words that weren’t “Dean” or “please” or “more”. He ran a finger lightly over the rim, smiling like he was a demon all over again as Cas let out a combination of a sigh and yelp that somehow, miraculously, made Dean even harder than before.

“Please Dean,” Castiel begged. “I need you, need you…” The angel’s words trailed off into a sound that could only be described as a sexual hail Mary, as Dean finally breached the rim and found that nice little g-spot that was hidden up inside all men so that it could prove ‘religious’ homophobic people wrong. “Yesssssss…..” Cas’ words turned into a hiss when the second finger joined the first. “Faster, faster Dean, please, faster.” Dean would always love watching the man beneath him crumble into little bits from his fingers alone.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s head, pulling him into a searing kiss right as that third finger went in. Tasting his moans, his ecstasy, made Dean’s fingers work even faster. “I love you,” he whispered into Cas’ ear as he withdrew both his mouth and his fingers. They’d started saying it two weeks ago, Dean not wanting to look further into it until he was closer to being ready to have that conversation, but for now any sex felt wrong without at least a few L words.

“Love you too, Dean,” Castiel said, before gasping as he was penetrated in one short thrust, the thrust itself being the only short thing involved obviously. “Love you,” he said, grunting in pleasure, “love you in me.”

Dean’s hands both wandered to Cas’ cheeks, squeezing them hard, in that way that they both really liked, then started to move, his rhythm and the angel’s gasps syncing up immediately. Cas liked it hard and rough, bodies hitting whatever surface they were defiling at the moment, smacking and thrusting, not enough to call it BDSM, but far more than just plain old vanilla. Their bodies moved smoothly, from practice, from compatibility, and right now, in desperation. They’d been holed up in the bunker for almost a week, with Sam rarely leaving, and boy were those Men of Letters issued bed frames loud as they hit the wall over and over, harder than even brick can muffle. That desperation only moved them faster now, even higher. “Fuck, you’re so perfect,” Dean muttered, pulling Cas back onto the table as he started to slide down. “Perfect,” Dean whispered, before taking the angel’s perfect mouth once again.

Castiel could feel that he was getting closer, his lower half starting to tighten. It was already so sensitive, being pushed back and forth between their two bodies, but now it was counting down the seconds before his orgasm ruptured, his world centering around this one table, these two people, these orgasms, so much from so little as only two among billions. “Dean! Harder!” The angel yelled, for once feeling safe to be as loud as he wanted.

And Dean knew exactly what he meant, as his strokes doubled in speed and intensity. “Dean… Dean… Dean, I love you so fucking much!” Cas screamed as his orgasm hit, obliterating everything else.

Dean’s speed lessened as his strokes grew erratic, and it was only a few more moments before he got his own little piece of heaven. There was something about the usually serious angel screaming the F word at the top of his lungs that did it for Dean. His new kink filed away for later, much later, Dean let out his own screamed declaration, “I love you, Cas!”

The two had been so noisy, between the screaming and the louder than mere mortal sex sound effects, that neither had heard the loud bunker door opening. But they quieted down soon enough to hear scream “Oh god, Dean, gross!” and the thump and crash of multiple bags of groceries hitting the ground. “And I use that table…” Sam yelled, mostly to himself, as he took the steps two at a time, trying to get away as quickly as possible. Once he was completely out of sight, he yelled at them to at least clean up after themselves.

“I told you so,” Cas said as Dean slumped down on top of him.

“No speaking right now, Cas, especially about my brother,” Dean mumbled through Castiel’s shoulder, as his face was buried in it at the moment.

The angel sighed and ran a hand through Dean’s sweat soaked hair. He paused after a few seconds, cutting off the hunter’s contented purring. “We should clean up now,” Castiel suggested, even though that was the absolute last thing he wanted to do right now.

“Five more minutes,” Dean grumbled into the angel’s collar bone.

“Sam could walk back in at any moment,” Castiel reminded him.

“I really hate you right now,” Dean grumbled one last time into the angel’s skin before pushing himself up off of the body he’d wanted to melt against for at least another half an hour. He all but slid off of Cas, who then actually slid off of the table with a helping hand from Dean.

“So, cleaning up, then?” Cas asked, sounding exactly how Dean felt.

Dean let out one of the not-sex brand of groans, then bent over to grab his own boxers. “If we hafta,” he grumbled, sounding more like a kid being sent to the corner. The actions leading to the corner were totally worth it, though. Until Sam had to go and ruin it, at least.

Castiel, already dressed from the waist down, with his dress shirt on but unbuttoned, said, “I’ll go get the cleaning products.”

Dean looked up from untangling his inside out jeans, then let out another not-sex groan, or at least a hybrid of the two. “Damn it, Cas, you know how freaking hot you look like that,” he accused the angel. “Why you gotta go and do me like that?” he continued, only partially teasing.

Cas pulled his shirt closed, much to Dean’s disappointment. “I’m sorry Dean. I’d rather be naked with you right now, as well, but we really need to start cleaning.”

“Yeah, definitely don’t want to risk the further wrath of a grossed out younger brother,” Dean agreed with a small pout, and the two spent the next few minutes cleaning up after their not exactly secret now sexcapades.

Only when the strong scent of many cleaning products were in the air for some time, did Sam peek his head around the corner, but he kept his eyes closed, just in case. “Is it safe yet?” He asked, then shuddered as he remembered what had burned itself into his brain, so deeply that all the brain bleach in the world wouldn’t even begin to help.

“Nope,” Dean replied. “We decided to go for round two, and you’re just in time for the whipped cream.” The sound of his brother getting smacked on the shoulder proved him wrong, but when he could almost hear Castiel rolling his eyes, he knew it was safe to open his own without any new emotional scarring.

“We do apologize, Sam, we thought you would be out much longer,” Castiel explained, not that it actually fixed anything.

“Kinda didn’t want you to find out like this,” Dean said, finally bothering to look embarrassed.

“What, that you guys were doing god knows what on the map table? Because that I could definitely have lived without knowing.” Sam accidentally looked over at said table and cringed, even though Castiel had been far more thorough in cleaning it than necessary, as he’d been somewhat paranoid about potentially leaving any spots of bodily fluids.

“No,” Dean said, blushing now. “That we’re… like, together?” He hated sounding like a teenager here, but it wasn’t like he’d had any experience with this kind of thing. Sure, there was the occasional one night stand that was interrupted by a roommate coming home early, and that one time when he was twenty and the girl hadn’t bothered to tell him about her fiance, who was very unhappy when finding out about him currently in bed with his girl, but Cas wasn’t a one night stand, not even close. And not just because they’d passed single digits a very long time ago. Dean didn’t know what they were, but he at least knew it was actually _something_ , something _real_.

It didn’t help Dean’s mood any when Sam burst out laughing. “You guys thought you were keeping it a secret?” He howled in amusement. “Everybody knew! Even Donna figured it out! And Claire!” Sam stopped shouting so that he could resume laughing.

Dean and Castiel both turned to each other, the same wide eyes of surprise on their faces. “I didn’t realize we had been so obvious,” Castiel said, actually a little shocked at just the thought.

“Yeah, same here, Cas,” Dean agreed. “I mean, we always went somewhere private…”

Sam managed to stop laughing enough to yelp out, “We’ve all known, for years!”

“Years?” Castiel asked at the same time Dean said “But we’ve only been together for a couple of months.” They wore identical masks of confusion, as well.

This actually stopped Sam’s laughter, because he never would’ve guessed that his brother and Castiel were that obliviously stupid. “You guys have been having constant eye sex for almost as long as you’ve known each other,” he informed them, since they apparently hadn’t figured it out themselves. “So walking in on you guys was disgusting as hell, and I might need therapy for it, but you guys screaming your love for each other wasn’t actually news to me.”

“Really” Castiel asked, still amazed at their lack of stealth. Dean, on the other hand, could only stand there and glow as his embarrassed blushing kept getting worse.

“You guys are hopeless,” Sam said, rolling his own eyes as he started to walk off towards the kitchen. If brain bleach didn’t exist, whiskey would just have to do. “Oh, and one last question?” Sam stopped and turned around to face them as he asked.

“Yes?” Castiel responded, while Dean just grumbled.

“When’s the wedding?” Sam bolted the moment he finished asking, retreating to the sound of Castiel most likely physically restraining Dean from coming after him. He still had to use that table, so there was no way he was gonna let them off so easily. He cringed again at the thought, and went off in search of something with at least three digits in the proof number.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my powers of porning have returned. Yays!


End file.
